


I'll always be by your side

by TysThai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysThai/pseuds/TysThai
Summary: A mission goes wrong and costs the life of the love of Shiro's life.





	I'll always be by your side

"I'll always be by your side Takashi... Even if I'm dead."

Shiro flew up on the bed, sweat rolling down his forehead, eyes wide open in horror and breathing quick and uneven. He looked to his right, seeing the taller male that is his husband sleep peacefully next to him. His nerves calmed slightly and he stroked the dark haired males cheek, causing the other to open his eyes slowly. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." The taller sat up slowly, giving the Japanese male a soft smile.  
"Another nightmare?" Like they do many nights, Shiro crawled onto the biggest lap, head buried in his neck. Curtis didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the other male, making him feel safe. Very few times did Shiro feel small so having Curtis make him feel that way was nice.

"Yeah, I dreamt that I lost you during a battle." Shiro didn't mind it when Curtis pulled him closer, actually he enjoyed it. It made Shiro more confident that this is not a dream. 

"You don't need to worry about that, I'll be by your side forever." 

_________________________________________

It had been a week since Shiro had had his nightmare and he was finally getting over it, for the past week he had refuses to leave Curtis side because he was scared that his husband would get hurt. Something that made the paladins confused.

They were now in the Amethis-system, one of the few Galra occupied systems left in their reality. 

"Open a com." Shiro's voice was kind but determined, he wanted to avoid battle if possible. The paladins were in their lions in case they needed to defend themself. Once a com was opened Shiro started speaking. 

"This is Takashi Shirogane, captain of the IGF-Atlas, member of the Voltron coalition. We would like to-" Before Shiro could finish a cannon was shooting at them.

"Particle barrier!" The particle barrier was quickly up and just in time, a few seconds later and the Atlas would have been seriously damaged.

"Paladins, we're being attacked. We need you to go down there and stop their attack." Shiro looked towards the man that contacted the paladins and smiled, Curtis already knew what to do, which made Shiro's job a lot easier. Then Keith's voice echoed though the com.

"Form Voltron!"

_________________________________________

The battle didn't go on for very long, Voltron quickly took out the cannons, allowing the Atlas to enter the planet. But both Keith and Shiro were still unsure. The Galra had given up surprisingly quickly, and that was not the Galra way. It was victory or death.

It didn't take long before they found out why they gave up.

A shot was fired and Matt's shoulder was hit. The rebels and Atlas crew quickly put shields up and the battle started.

Shots were fired, blades were thrown, people got hurt. It was a nightmare.

Shiro was currently fighting one of the bigger Galras, it was a fist to fist combat, and Shiro had the upper hand. Bit only thanks to Curtis, who had shot the Galra with a taser earlier, giving the Japanese male all the time he needed to take the Galra down. 

Curtis had just tied up two Galra soldiers that seemed to be the last ones left, and he let out a breath of relief. His gaze went to his husband who was talking to Matt, making sure that he was okay. The brown haired male couldn't help but smile softly, feeling like the luckiest person in the universe. Before he knew it Shiro was in front of him, holding his hands. 

"You've gotten better at combat than last time I saw." Curtis couldn't help but chuckle at what the other said, pulling the smaller into a soft kiss. 

"Keith has helped a lot there." He smiled and the two males shared another tender kiss. The taller opened his eyes temporarily and soon they were filled with horror. A blade was flying at his husband.

"Takashi!"  
_________________________________________

Warm.

Sticky.

Red.

Blood...

Shiro looked at the male in front of him, eyes filled with horror and regret. He couldn't do anything but hold his husband in his arms, blood running down his face.

He had already collapsed onto his knees, his husband breathing heavily against his chest.

From Curtis back a blade stuck out, stable which proved that it had buried itself deep into the males body. The Japanese male had broken, tears were rolling down his cheeks and his entire body was shaking while he quietly begged for the other to be okay.

"Takashi... it's okay. I'm always gonna be by your side." Curtis voice was low and he clearly struggled to speak, he could barely breath after all.

"Please let this be another nightmare... please let this be another nightmare... I can't lose you." Shiro looked at his husband who was bleeding onto the ground, almost his entire jacket was red instead of orange. A blood covered hand placed itself on Shiro's cheek and pulled him in for a tender kiss, tears first now falling down Curtis cheeks. 

God he was gonna miss this, the feeling of being held by Shiro, kissing him, laughing with him, being with him. He was gonna miss it so much. 

"It's okay. I'll always be by your side Takashi... Even if I'm dead." Now Curtis breath was getting even heavier and rougher, he didn't have much time left and he knew it. His entire life flashed in front of his eyes, from the moment he was born to his first day in school, getting the acceptance letter from the Garisson, the Galras attacking. And then it stopped on one special memory, the day he got married to the love of his life. Oh how happy he had been that day, how happy they had all been that day. He wished he could re-live it forever and see Shiro's beautiful smile for all eternity. 

Curtis felt his eyes close and he knew it was time, he looked at his husband, tears rolling down his face. He had to say it one last time.

"I love you Takashi..."   
Then he took his final breath and the universe fell silent.


End file.
